Every Inch
by Isabel0329
Summary: Meeting because of their shared love of inked skin, Edward & Bella develop a friendship that suddenly morphs into something more one night. One shot. All-human. OOC. Rated M for lemony goodness & adult language. Written for the Tattward & Inkella Contest.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Every Inch**

**Your pen name: Isabel0329**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: Language and sexual activities**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

* * *

_Bing_.

I turned around and saw the little window pop up on my computer screen. I also smiled when I saw who it was from.

**Tatboy09: Hey you**

My heart did a few flip flops and my stomach turned over in a pleasurable sensation while my fingers shook as they hovered over my keyboard. Should I respond right away? Should I look like I was waiting for him to message me? What should I say?

**Tatboy09: Don't play coy with me, silly. I know you're there. **

I sighed. Of course he did. Hell, my little status indicator was green, meaning I'd been active within the last ten minutes. On top of that, Edward seemed to know everything about me. Or at least that's how he came off.

My fingers connected with the keys and I typed out my reply.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Sorry, I just stepped away. Back now. What's up? **

While I waited for his reply I held my breath. It was always like this every time we talked, no matter how long it went on. Sometimes I held my breath so long I started seeing spots across my field of vision. What can I say? Edward did funny things to my sense of self preservation.

**Tatboy09: Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you're doing. **

I couldn't help the giggle escape from me. I pictured him in his apartment where I'd been once or twice. He was probably sitting on his couch with his computer across his lap, his feet propped up on the ridiculously expensive coffee table that he used more as a footstool than a coffee table.

He was probably wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, as was his usual uniform for the day. The rare occasions he rolled his sleeves up and I'd seen his arms I barely held back the drool from dribbling out of my mouth.

Why was that? Because Edward had the most gorgeous tattoos on his arms. His left arm was almost completely covered, a full sleeve as he called it. His right arm was covered only to the elbow, but no less detailed and beautiful. He rationalized that since he was right handed he would be extending his right arm more than his left arm. This way if his sleeve ever inched up for any reason, nobody would see the designs etched across his skin.

Those designs were sacred. He rarely showed them to anyone, preferring to wear long sleeve shirts even in the middle of summer than show them off. I'd seen them a few times and instinctually my fingers had traced over the marks etched in his skin. His face had grown tight the first time I'd touched him there, almost like he wasn't used to being touched much less having his artwork touched.

**Tatboy09: You still there? I can leave you alone if you're busy. **

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and quickly replied.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: No, I'm here. Just got sidetracked by some thoughts. **

**Tatboy09: What are you thinking about? **

**CuriouslyIntrigued: You.**

**Tatboy09: What about me? **

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Your tattoos. **

There was a pause and I could picture his face as he considered what to say next. He would probably look tense, his eyes narrowed on the screen and his mouth tight. He did that a lot when he was about to say something serious.

Edward and I had met on a tattoo posting board for the greater Washington area. He had posted a blurry picture of his half sleeve and immediately when I saw it I was fascinated. The artwork was so complex and there had to be a personal reason behind the images on his skin. The choices he'd made weren't typical for tattoos. Sure there were a few nautical stars and pin up girls, but there were a lot of other, darker images. Someone had tried to ask him what the meanings were behind them, but he'd refused to answer. Said he had 'personal' reasons and to please not ask about them again.

That answer only intrigued me more.

I'd sent him a message, innocently asking him where he got his work done. I'd been in the market for some ink of my own for awhile and the previous summer had settled on an innocent enough star on my hip. It was small and rather normal in the grand scheme of tattoos. I'm pretty sure the artist rolled his eyes when I said what I wanted. I was half tempted to bitch him out that not everybody could get a flaming skull across their back for their first tattoo. Instead I'd kept my tongue and cringed when he'd touched me with his rubber gloved hands. Twenty minutes after he started he proclaimed me finished and I rolled off the little table to find my hip branded with a red star with a slight black outline.

I planned on getting more ink, but it would have to wait until I was out of college. If Charlie caught me with ink anywhere on my body he would probably have a coronary, his face changing from his normal Washington pale to tomato red in ten seconds flat. The one on my hip I could at least cover up. It wasn't likely my dad would ever see me without either underwear or a swimsuit bottom on so I felt the hip was a safe area.

After Edward and I exchanged a few messages through the tattoo posting community, we started chatting outside of it. And then we exchanged phone numbers. We haphazardly discovered we lived less than five miles from each other by some odd coincidence and got together for coffee one slightly overcast afternoon.

I thought it might be weird meeting someone I'd only talked to on the computer and then on the phone, but funny enough Edward and I got along rather well. We had similar senses of humor and were interested in a lot of the same things. He liked to read and listen to music, and I liked to listen to music and read.

But there seemed to be, I don't know, this almost sense of awkwardness between us. Like there was some issue we were skirting around, neither of us wanting to touch it while both of us longed to talk about it.

I knew it as being attracted to him.

I couldn't deny the fact that he was an attractive man. He was on the tall side, probably 6'2", and lean. I knew he liked to swim and that probably kept him in shape. Edward also had the funniest hair I'd ever seen. It was long and wild, constantly looking like he either just rolled out of bed and failed to comb it or that he'd had the best sex of his life. He ran his fingers through the ear length locks frequently which probably kept it in its perpetual state of sexiness. It was dark brown with natural streaks of a shade that reminded me of an old, dirty penny. Kind of a well loved penny color. He had a little dimple in the center of his chin that would only show when he was particularly amused by something and smiled just right. His eyes were a dark forest green, rimmed in a golden color I think he got from his mother. Or at least that's what he told me.

The best part of Edward was that he was completely unaware how desperately gorgeous he was. Whenever he and I went out in public together, I didn't fail to catch the women who gawked at him like they wanted to roll on their back and spread their legs. I knew exactly what that urge felt like, mostly because I felt it too. I just hadn't given in to it ... yet.

Edward either ignored the attention he got or was oblivious to it, though in reality it was probably a combination of the two. I'd seen him charm a few women into getting his way about something or other, once at a coffee shop when the barista said they were closing in ten minutes and we had to leave. He gave her puppy dog eyes and the shop stayed open another thirty just for him and me.

I wished he'd turn those puppy dog eyes on me, but I got the impression a lot of the time he didn't think of me that way. I was Friend Bella, not Bella Bella. I secretly wished he'd at least kiss me and there had been a few times I thought he actually might, but the thought passed as quickly as it popped into my head. Those moments always passed with Edward. He simply wasn't interested in me like I was in him.

It was okay though, or I made myself believe that. I was fine being just friends with him because he was genuinely a good person to be friends with.

The bing of my computer brought me out of my thoughts.

**Tatboy09: What exactly about my tattoos? **

In person, I had always been somewhat shy. It took a lot for me to open up and get friendly with people. I think that's why I liked Edward. He never pressed me for anything, instead always asking but leaving a way out if I didn't want to do anything. He made it seem like everything was my idea, rather than his.

Well, other than the devastatingly good looks that's why I liked him.

There were moments when I caught him looking at me funny, almost like he was squinting and trying to figure something out. When I caught him like that he would blush ever so slightly and look away. Usually he also squirmed in his seat somewhat, clearly looking uncomfortable at being caught staring at me.

I typed my reply before I chickened out.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: How I want to run my tongue over every inch of them. **

Where the hell was this sudden burst of _whatever_ coming from? I glanced next to my computer screen and saw the two bottles of Bacardi Strawberry. One was empty; the other three quarters done. My liquid courage.

**Tatboy09: Bella? You sure that's you? **

Oh shit. I'd said something wrong. Time for damage control.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Yeah, it's me. Forget I said that. I've had a few drinks tonight. Sometimes I say things without thinking. **

**Tatboy09: Well then. Don't let me stop you. :) **

I giggled at his words. Typical man. Get the girl a little tipsy and listen to all the funny things that come out of her mouth.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: No, I'm done for the night. Only was planning on having a few. **

**Tatboy09: You want to hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie? **

I thought for a moment. My roommate Alice was out of town, visiting her boyfriend who lived in Tacoma. They alternated weekends at each other's places, trying to make a long distance relationship work until she got out of school and could go live with him. He was a year older than us, but infinitely wiser it seemed. Jasper was just one of those people my grandmother would have called an 'old soul.'

**CuriouslyIntrigued: That sounds good. Alice is gone for the weekend. You wanna do it here? **

I giggled again at my own words, clearly letting the even minuscule amount of liquor in my drinks go to my head.

**Tatboy09: Ugh. Why didn't you say that 10 minutes ago? Rosalie is here and I think her and Emmett are either wrestling and trying out a tray of really good chocolates or having some really loud sex. **

Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. I'd met her once in passing and though she wasn't bitchy to me, she wasn't exactly warm either. I guess a more appropriate word would be 'frosty.' But she was civil and that's all that mattered.

**CuriouslyIntrigued: Here sounds good. I'll pick out a movie and stick a bag of popcorn in the microwave while you're on your way over. **

**Tatboy09: Sounds good too. I'll be there in 15**.

He signed off and I closed the lid on my laptop. Glancing over at my appearance in the mirror, I groaned when I saw what I looked like. Just because Edward wasn't interested in me any more than friend didn't mean I needed to look like a troll who just crawled out from under her bridge. I swept my hair up off my neck, tying it in messy ponytail with the hair elastic I wore constantly around my wrist. I also made sure to slap on some concealer to cover up the few small pimples developing across my chin and forehead. The finishing touch was swiping my lips with some fancy lip balm Alice had given me last week as a 'sorry you had to hear Jasper and me have sex' gift.

I rushed out into the living room of my apartment, clearing off the girly fashion magazines strewn around and stacking them neatly up on a side table. Even though Edward said fifteen minutes there was a good possibility he would actually be here in ten or less. I'd made the mistake of driving with him a few times and his driving actually scared me. He drove faster than I thought possible and certainly faster than was legal. But he'd never had a crash and despite the feeling of being on a roller coaster sitting in the passenger seat, I trusted him behind the wheel a lot more than I trusted myself.

The popcorn was next, the bag of extra butter movie style popcorn jumping around in the microwave just as I heard Edward's knock on the apartment door.

I checked to make sure it was him through the peephole before I opened the door, my stomach doing that nervous jittery thing it did whenever I first saw him. I threw the door open and Edward gave me a smile that I'd secretly termed "my smile." It was kind of a half smile, crooked almost. He had a black long sleeve t-shirt on and dark was jeans. Simply put, he looked spectacular.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey right back," he said and kept the smile on his face.

I backed into the apartment, moving towards the kitchen to empty the now finished popcorn into a big bowl so we could share. Edward followed me and opened the fridge in search of a drink probably.

"Jasper left some beer in there last time he was here if you want that. Or I have more of what I was drinking earlier," I said offhand, waving at the fridge.

"I'll stick with beer. You were probably drinking something fluffy and fruity," he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just cause I don't like beer doesn't make me a bad person."

He laughed louder.

"No, it makes you a person with bad taste."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the living room and the DVD rack in the corner. Edward followed right behind me, one hand now wrapped around a green beer bottle.

"So what's you're poison tonight?" I said facing the movie cases.

"As long as there's no wild sex moans I'm fine with it. I think I've heard enough of those for awhile," he answered me.

I blushed at his words, instantly thinking I wanted to hear his sex moans. I managed to fight the blush back by the time I waded through the various movies in our collection and selected one. Turning back around, I hoped my cheeks were back to their normal albino color rather than the strawberry I was probably sporting.

"_Juno_?" I asked, holding up the case.

"'That ain't no etch-a-sketch. This is one doodle that can't be un-did, homeskillet,'" Edward quoted with a big grin.

I laughed at him and took the disk out of the case, sliding it into the DVD player.

"_Juno_ it is. I love this movie."

I plopped on the couch next to him as the opening sequence started to roll.

We sang the lyrics in the beginning together, our voices intoning perfectly with each other's.

"I do too," he finally said.

We watched the first third of the movie in companionable silence, sharing the popcorn as we went along. Our hands would graze each other every now and then and I thought I felt a zing or something roll through my body every time his skin touched mine. I sneaked a peak at Edward to see if he'd noticed and he had a curious expression on his face.

"What?" I finally asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Another fifteen minutes went by and by now the companionable silence was almost thick with some kind of tension. I saw Edward squirm on the couch a few times, and I decided I needed another of my own fruity drinks that Edward had made fun of earlier. I hauled myself off the couch and I thought I heard him exhale sharply behind me as I walked into the kitchen.

I pulled the fridge door open and didn't spy any Bacardi's, but there was usually one or two tucked in the back for emergency purposes. Like a really hard exam or hot guy sitting on your couch inches from you.

I leaned over and reached into the back, trying to feel for the uniquely shaped bottle.

"Fuck," I heard behind me. It was stilted and groaned out, sounding distinctly like Edward.

I turned around while I was still bent over and sure enough, Edward was standing there at the entrance to the kitchen with his empty bottle of beer in his hand and an even more curious look than before on his face. It almost looked like he was in pain.

"What?" I asked, concerned something might have happened.

The pained look remained on his face for a moment while he thought.

"It's just ... can you not do that?" he groaned out finally.

I squinted at him. "Do what?"

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face, his left sleeve riding up and giving me a peek at his full sleeve of artwork.

"Lean over like that. Your ass looks so good," he said quietly.

I shot up where I was standing, my eyes as wide as saucers. This was the first time I'd ever heard Edward say anything about my body in my presence. I also think I squeaked out some intelligible noise.

"Sorry, Bella. That was crass of me," he mumbled and looked away.

My mind was trying to process everything that happened in such a short amount of time. Somewhere between getting a drink and hearing him groan behind me, Edward had followed me and seen my ass sticking out from the fridge. And he'd enjoyed the sight.

Could he ....

No.

Wasn't possible.

He didn't think of me like that.

Did he?

I popped the top on my drink and took a long pull from it. The fizzy liquid hit my stomach and it made me let out a small little burp. Edward erupted in laughter and I blushed the same shade as the fruit on the bottle's label.

"Nice one, Bella. I give it a four out of ten for effort and sheer cuteness," he laughed and stood against the counter top, leaning his arms against the counter behind him.

I took another swallow out of the cold bottle and noticed Edward's eyes locked on my mouth. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but with the extra liquid courage I had flowing through my veins it only made me feel sexy.

"See something you like?" I said and was surprised by the low dulcet tone of my voice.

Edward gulped audibly and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Maybe," he said with a cracking voice.

I giggled, probably the influence of the liquor newly added to my system.

"You wanna do something about it?" I said with a lilting voice that only meant I was a tad bit tipsy again.

"Maybe," he said again.

I crooked my finger at him and he swallowed hard again. I think I actually saw his Adam's apple bob. A small voice in my head told me I wanted to lick it.

Edward took one tentative step towards me after another across the small kitchen until he stood right in front of me. I looked up at him through my lashes, my blood starting to boil with him in such close proximity.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled at me, my smile this time. "Hey right back."

He reached his arms out and leaned them on the countertop behind me, his arms effectively surrounding me. Edward leaned into me slightly and I felt my pulse start to rise.

His nose grazed my cheek and my breathing hitched slightly.

"You smell good," he whispered and sent goosebumps traveling across the skin of my neck.

"What do I smell like?" I whispered back.

He leaned into me further, his lips brushing my skin and pressed his nose into the hollow below my ear. I both felt and heard him inhale deeply.

"You smell like Bella ..." sniffffffff ... "and strawberries ..." snifffffff ... "and liquor."

A shiver ran through my body as his warm breath wafted across my skin, essentially cutting off all rational and logical thought processes for me.

"You smell like I want to ride you." The words fell from my lips before I even realized what I was saying, but as soon as I heard them, Edward's nose froze against me and I instantly felt stone cold sober. Once again, Bella strikes again and ruins the moment.

Edward dropped his head onto my shoulder and groaned loudly.

"Fucking hell, Bella. Don't say shit like that." His words were muffled by my shirt and I bit my lip, worried I'd made him mad.

"Sorry," I squeaked out.

His head shot up and his eyes were wide, peering into mine. There was this sudden intensity to them I'd never seen from him. I gulped back the saliva collecting in my mouth from his smell.

"Don't ever say sorry for saying that. It was so damn hot," he said slowly, his eyes alight with ... passion?

I swallowed hard again.

"Okay," I managed.

He leaned back into me, his nose again trailing along my cheek. He brought his lips to my ear and all thought stopped again when I felt him press his lips to my earlobe, taking it between his teeth gently.

"Say it again," he rasped out.

My stomach did a flip flop and I would have sworn my legs were going to give out on me if it weren't for Edward's arms on either side of me, pressing me back into the counter top edge.

"I want to ride you," I stuttered out.

Edward pressed his body against my front and then I felt it. He was hard against my belly and fuckdamn, I actually did want to ride him at that moment. I wanted to throw him down on the kitchen floor, rip his clothes off and ride him like a show pony until we were both panting, sweaty and thoroughly exhausted and satiated.

"Again please," he said again, making me wonder about his mental faculties at this point.

"I want to ride you," I repeated, but this time my voice had dropped and it was almost shocking how ... turned on I sounded.

"You have no idea how many times I've had that fantasy," he whispered against the side of my neck and slipped his hands from the counter, letting them rest on my waist.

His fingers gently pushed up the hem of my t-shirt and stroked the smooth skin of my hips. It made me whimper, which surprised me. I'd never actually whimpered before I think.

"I love that noise," he said again and pulled his head back. I didn't know what I expected to see but what I did see was simply breathtaking. If I thought he was gorgeous normally, a turned on Edward was beyond pale. He grinned at me, a grin full of mischief and promise at things to come. "I wonder how often I could get you to make that noise for me."

"Quite often I think," I stammered.

He chuckled under his breath and moved his face closer to mine. He looked between my lips and my eyes for a moment, almost debating with himself about kissing me.

But I beat him to it.

I craned my head and pressed my lips to his. They were warm and soft, larger than mine. He froze for a second, clearly surprised I'd taken the initiative. But then he started to respond and his grip on my hips tightened as his lips moved in tandem with mine. I kept making these little half sighing, half whimpering noises and it seemed to be turning him on even more. His hips pressed into my stomach, and I could feel him undulating his hardness against me. It was so hot and all I wanted to do was wrap my hands around it.

His tongue crept along my lips as my fingertips grazed him through his pants and he groaned into my mouth as I opened it to him. Edward's tongue searched my mouth, entwining with my own tongue and massaging it. I took the liberty of squeezing his cock through his jeans and he broke off the kiss with a lurching groan that sounded more like a hiss than anything.

"Fuck, if you keep that up I'm going to come in my pants," he hissed out.

I grinned at him, happy I could affect him like this.

His eyes narrowed on me and he smirked. "Naughty girl."

I only grinned wider before pressing my lips to his again because a few seconds was far too long to not be kissing him now that I'd gotten a taste of it.

He took one hand off the countertop behind me and pressed against the cleft between my legs, right on top of my clit and it was my turn to moan out as he started rubbing me through my pants.

"Shit ... ung ... Edward ... please." Nothing I was saying was making any sense except showing how turned on I was.

He gently nipped along my jaw. "That's right. I want you nice and wet."

Okay so that? Was the sexiest thing I'd ever had spoken to me.

I pressed my body into his hand, searching for friction in the hopes that he'd respond and get me off right there in my kitchen.

Edward kept slowly rubbing at me until his hand slipped up and then into my low cut jeans. I moaned out as I felt his warm fingers meet my even warmer flesh. They slipped between the folds and when his finger grazed my clit I about shot through the roof at how sensitive he was making me.

I moaned his name and he pressed his lips firmly into my neck, probably sucking and leaving a mark. Say hello to turtlenecks, Bella.

"I don't want to come off sounding like some sex crazed jerk, but please can I take you to your bedroom?" Edward asked.

I was more surprised that he could still put a straight sentence together than that he actually asked me. Another five seconds of his fingers dancing between my legs and I was going to demand he take me to my bedroom.

"Yes, please," I managed to get out.

We stumbled through the apartment, hitting random pieces of furniture in the hallway as we fumbled our way to my bedroom. Eventually it became too difficult to walk with Edward's hand caressing me and he withdrew it, earning another whimper from me. He chuckled and kissed me passionately, saying without words that he would make it up to me.

He slammed my bedroom door behind us as we finally tumbled into my room, the sound of clothing being taken off soon after. His hands were all over me, grazing and learning each new inch of skin that was revealed to him. My boyshorts sat low on my hips and the very top of my star tattoo peeked over the edge of it, earning a loud groan from Edward when he saw it.

"So hot," he said and rubbed his fingers against it.

I clawed at his clothing, desperately wanting it off so I could see his own artwork. "I'll tell you what's hot," I said as I pulled his black shirt up and off his torso.

My eyes feasted on his ink and I gently traced the lines of the blue waves on his left shoulder. I licked my lips as I came upon the elaborate Latin phrases I couldn't decipher inked in a decorative cursive.

"Your ink is so fucking hot," I snarled out and leapt at him. I pinned him below me on my bed before either of us knew what was happening and my hips straddled him, just as I had wanted to do all evening. I wrestled with his belt and zipper, practically growling at it. I huffed when Edward chuckled and had to help me with them. It wasn't my fault I was too horny to work a zipper properly.

I leaned down into his face and kissed him hard, my tongue doing the exploring this time. My bra-clad breasts grazed his chest and I felt his hands fumbling with the clasp behind my back. I chuckled into his mouth, vaguely thinking it served him right for laughing at me only seconds before. But then he worked it free and it fell down my arms onto his face. He tossed it aside as his eyes latched onto my nipples, so close to his mouth.

"Fucking shit. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter," he groaned.

His fingers gently touched the little silver bars through my nipples, products of a little too much tequila and a little goading last Spring Break.

"Alice. Tequila. Spring Break," I giggled and swayed my breasts in his face.

He growled and cupped them, the warmth of his hands burning my already tingling flesh.

"Remind me to thank her. Like with a card or a car. Shit, I'd buy her a house just for this," he said and craned his head up, sucking my right nipple into his mouth.

It was my turn to groan and my head fell down, wisps of my hair falling down around us.

His tongue danced over my nipple and my breathing sped up rapidly. I undulated my hips on top of his and felt him hard through his boxers. It was downright dangerous at this point.

We would have sex tonight. He would be inside me. I would make sure of that.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered and ground my center into him. His mouth left my nipple and he threw his head back, the chords of his neck stretched and standing out. I kissed up and down his neck as he thrust his hips into mine, grunting and groaning the whole time.

"Panties ... off," he grunted and his thumbs looped over the top of my boyshorts, tugging them down my ass. I crawled up his torso so he could drag them down my legs and when I looked down, I realized I was perched rather ... close ... to Edward's mouth. He hadn't failed to notice.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer, his tongue snaking out and gently lapping at the soft skin of my inner thigh. I giggled. I was ticklish there.

He looked up at me through hazy eyes and grinned. "Ready, Bella?" he smirked.

"Uhhh huhh," I intoned and wiggled my hips as best I could within his firm grasp.

Edward craned his head up and placed a soft kiss on my star tattoo before nipping at it with his teeth.

"I love this thing," he said huskily.

I barely had time to think of a response before his tongue plunged between my legs, lapping at me and causing me to moan out from the sensation. His fingers between my legs had been fantastic, but this? Was simply out of this world.

Instinctually I rocked into his mouth, and he responded to me in kind. His tongue explored everywhere, only making me wetter which seemed to make him happy as he continued to lick and suck. I leaned back and tugged at his boxers, wanting them gone. This only caused me to push Edward's tongue farther into me.

He snaked his hand around my hip and started to rub at my clit methodically, sending shockwaves through my body and making me moan out.

It was almost as if he could sense right as I was about to come because he withdrew his hand and gave me an evil look. I glared at him between panting breaths and continued my task of getting his boxers off.

Finally they were down his legs far enough that he could kick them off himself and away them went into some far reaching corner of my bedroom.

He smirked at me and his thumbs rubbed circles into my hips.

"So are you going to follow through on that riding promise?" he asked and licked his lips.

I leaned down and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. He groaned into my mouth as I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. "So fucking hot" was his mumble.

I scooted down his body and rubbed my wet heat across his now very hard cock. He groaned again and his hands left my hips, grabbing onto my sheets for dear life and fisting them.

Just as I was about to lift my hips up and slide down the length of him, he spoke.

"Wait, Bella," he said suddenly.

My body stopped its natural movement and I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Condom? Or something?" he asked timidly. It was cute actually and my heart swelled that he wanted to keep me safe.

"I'm clean and Alice insists on making sure we take our birth control pills together every morning," I said and grinned.

His answering smile was blisteringly sexy. "She's definitely getting something nice."

I leaned down, kissing him and wiggling over him. His tongue danced in my mouth as I slowly lowered myself, both of us groaning as I rocked gently to fit him inside me. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't uncomfortable for a second or two, but the glorious feeling of being stretched overwhelmed the pain rather quickly.

Straightening my back, I leaned back and started rocking my hips. Every hip thrust sent Edward's cock right into my g-spot and it made me moan out. I looked at his face and his eyes were transfixed where we were joined. His eyes sparkled and he licked his lips.

"So fucking hot," I moaned out.

His hand wrapped around the crease between my thigh and my torso, his thumb rubbing on my clit and making me moan even louder.

I knew I wouldn't last long if he kept this up.

I increased the pace of my hips, and pretty soon Edward was thrusting his hips in kind to meet me. The sound of our skin slapping together was so erotic. It wasn't a sound I actually liked to hear most of the time, but with him it was so sexy.

His thumb faltered on my clit and I took it as a sign that he was getting close.

His thrusts were coming slower, more punctuated and I crashed my pelvis into his with more force. His cock kept pressing into my g-spot and I could feel that delicious tingle of my impending orgasm start to wash over me.

"Oh god. Right there," I moaned out.

Edward's thumb pressed into my clit and his other hand tightened on my waist as I felt his body go stiff. I gave myself over to the orgasm rolling through my body and I stilled on top of him, feeling his cock pulse within me as my walls convulsed in waves around him.

I collapsed on top of him, my face in the curve of his neck as he panted in my ear.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he finally said, his voice unsteady. His hands wrapped around my waist and I slightly wiggled my hips, feeling him still within me.

"Oh yeah," I answered breathily.

We laid like that, still intimately connected, for a few minutes as we both collected ourselves. He was going soft within me, but I couldn't bear to feel him withdraw. I lazily licked at the designs on his shoulder, only vaguely remember that my statement from earlier.

"Bella?" Edward finally said, breaking the silence filled only by our breathing.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You said you wanted to lick ... what was it? Run your tongue over every inch of my tattoos," he said.

I laughed into the hollow of his neck and my nipple studs grazed his chest. I felt him start to harden again inside of me.

"I did say that, yes," I giggled.

He made this noise deep within his chest that sounded like a low rumbling growl.

His hand cradled the side of my face and I drew myself up, his hand still cupping my cheek.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he whispered and something passed across his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've pictured this?" I asked without answering his question first.

Edward smiled at me, that half smile that made my pulse do funny things.

"If it's half as long as I have then the only question that remains is, why the hell haven't we done this before?" he asked and squeezed my cheek.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I had to blink them back.

"Because I thought you only saw me as a friend," I said, my voice small and uncertain.

He craned his head up and kissed me quickly, squeezing my waist.

"From the moment I first saw you I wanted to be inside you. Sometimes the urge is so bad it hurts," he said soothingly.

The tears welled in my eyes again and I buried my face in the crook of his neck before he could see them. I didn't want tonight to be about tears. I wanted it to be about so much more. Hot sex for one.

I bit back the half sob in my throat and kissed the shell of his ear. "From the moment I first saw you I wanted you inside me."

He groaned and wrapped his arms around my torso, holding me close to him. He kissed the side of my neck and a shiver ran through my body.

Edward rolled us deftly, my legs wrapping around his firm ass and keeping us joined.

He raised his head up and smirked at me.

"I do believe you promised something, my sexy tattooed and pierced girl?" he said with that sexy grin on his face.

"Your girl?" I whispered, still caught on his words.

"My girl." His lips found mine again and left me with no doubt what would happen after tonight.

He started to make shallow thrusts with his hips as his tongue rolled mine in my mouth.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the feelings of pleasure started to wash through me. He released my lips and kissed along the expanse of my neck I'd laid bare for him as I threw my head back.

Edward whispered into my skin and my heart leapt at his words. They were so quiet I barely heard them, and yet they were as clear as day.

"As long as you'll have me."


End file.
